Deer
by 152 cm
Summary: Mata pemuda kecil tersebut menerawang jauh ke atas, seolah tatapannya dapat menembus langit yang telah diwarnai gumpalan kapas putih. Ahh…, apa yang ia inginni dari langit itu sebenarnya? Atau mungkinlah ia kembali terbayang-bayang akan perkataan yang kembarannya utarakan. Kakaknya kemarin berucap, "Len, apakah kita anak yang nakal?" Merry Christmas!


_Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp_

* * *

**Deer**

* * *

Mata pemuda kecil tersebut menerawang jauh ke atas, seolah tatapannya dapat menembus langit yang telah diwarnai gumpalan kapas putih. Hanya dengan dua utas tali yang diikat sedemikian rupa, ia memfungsikannya untuk mengangkut ranting-ranting yang saling berdesakkan pada punggungnya dari hutan di dekat rumah kecilnya. Ketika salah seorang temannya bertanya apakah ranting di punggungnya terasa berat, ia berkata, "tentu saja berat!" Kemudian ia berucap lagi "umm…, tetapi ayahku melakukannya setiap hari dengan kayu yang besar, selain itu dia juga harus menebang pohon dan membawanya ke kota…" pemuda kecil itu tampak berpikir saat itu, "hmm… kurasa ayahku melakukannya lebih berat, hehe…"

Langit tak dapat menunjukkan mentari hangat padanya hari itu. Desember telah mencapai pertengahan bulannya namun satu butir putih salju pun belum menampakkan dirinya dari langit. Udara yang setiap saat menggelitik kulitnya hari kian hari juga semakin tak bersahabat. Syal tua dan sepatu _boots_ besar milik ayahnya setidaknya dapat sedikit membantu bagi tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

Tetapi saat itu walau udara semakin ganas menyerang tubuhnya, kedua tapak kakinya masih bertahan pada posisinya. Wajahnya tetap tegak menantang ke arah langit putih. Matanya terlihat polos sebagai pemuda berusia sepuluh tahun, dan dari hidung serta mulut kecilnya terus berkeliarran uap setiap kali ia menggerakan paru-paru untuk mengeluarkan udara per-detiknya.

Ahh…, apa yang ia inginni dari langit itu sebenarnya? Atau mungkinlah ia kembali terbayang-bayang akan perkataan yang kembarannya utarakan. Kakaknya kemarin berucap_, "__Len__, apakah kita anak yang nakal?"_

"_Hm? Kenapa __kakak__ berpikir seperti itu?"_

"_Tadi bibi pembawa susu memberiku buku ini."_

"_Ooh, buku yang sedang ka__kak__ baca itu?—ka__kak__ tidak lupa bilang terima kasih 'kan?"__ Walaupun pemuda kecil ini adalah adiknya, terkadang justru sang adiklah yang bersikap layaknya kakak._

"_Uh-hu, aku bilang. Bukunya sangat bagus." __Kakaknya yang berambut _honey blonde_ berucap dengan manis, akan tetapi wajahnya tak tampak bercahaya._

"_Hm…, ceritanya tentang apa?" __Kedua kembar tersebut duduk berdampingan dengan warna bola mata yang senada memperhatikan buku di tangan si gadis sulung._

"Santa claus_."_

"Santa claus_?"_

"_Katanya, _santaclaus_ selalu datang ke rumah anak-anak yang besikap baik lewat cerobong asap di malam natal. Lalu mereka akan diberikan mainan juga permen.__ Sedangkan anak yang nakal akan diberikan batu bara.__"_

"_Hm…" Pemuda kecil __tampak cukup tertarik dengan cerita yang terdapat pada buku bergambar tersebut._

"_Apakah kita anak yang nakal?" __Kakaknya__ mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, namun yang terjadi selanjutnya mereka justru hanya saling berpandang.__ Sang gadis__ menghembuskan uap dari mulutnya kemudian kembali menjelaskan, "_santaclaus_ tak pernah datang ke rumah kita untuk memberikan mainan dan permen, jadi kita bukan anak yang baik?"_

_Kakak kembarnya menatap langit-langit rumah mereka sambil berpikir, "benar juga. Mungkin kita bukan anak yang baik."_

"_Ooh…" Komentar __kembaran sang pemuda__ dengan nada lesu. __Mereka berdua__ selalu mempercayai apapun perkataan k__embarannya satu sama lain__, jadi jika __salah satu di antara mereka__ berkata seperti itu, berarti mereka memang anak-anak yang nakal._

"_Mungkin juga ada alasan lain _santa_ tidak dataang."_

"_Alasan lain?"_

"_Um…, mungkin _santa_ tidak bisa menemukan rumah kita karena rumah kita tertutup pohon-pohon yang tinggi."_

"_Hng?" __Kakaknya__ ikut berpikir._

"_Mungkin juga karena kita tidak menggantung kaus kaki kita di perapian."_

"_Hoo…"_

"_Mungkin juga…—"_

"_Mungkin juga rusa _santa_ sedang sakit!" __Kakaknya__ berteriak riang menemukan salah satu alasan penyebabnya._

"_Yup, bisa jadi!"_

"_Hehehe… jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

"_Kurasa kita dapat berdoa kepada Tuhan dan memohon agar rusa _santa_ segera sembuh."_

"_Baiklah!" Maka merekapun berdoa. Memohon dengan polosnya kepada Tuhan agar dengan belas kasihnya rusa _santa_ yang sakit dapat lekas sembuh._

"_Amin!" Keduanya mengucapkannya bersama-sama kemudian tertawa._

"_Ah, ngomong-ngomong…" __sang adik__ sepertinya mendapat alasan baru lainnya__._

"_Um…, selain itu…" __j__ari telunjuk pemuda itu menyentuh dagunya sendiri, "kalau kita anak yang nakal seharusnya _santaclaus_ memberi kita batu bara di malam natal, iya 'kan? Jari telunjuknya kini mengarah pada kembarannya sambil tersenum."Hn, benar! Berarti kita bukan anak yang nakal!"_

"_Hehehe…"_

"…Kami bukan anak yang nakal 'kan?" Dirinyalah yang pertama kali mengumbar banyak alasan mengapa mereka tak pernah mendapat hadiah natal dari _santa claus_ di malam natal, namun kini ia sendiri jugalah yang kembali mengangkat pertanyaan itu pada udara dingin di sekitarnya.

Cukup lama anak muda ini bertatap muka degan langit, ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa keberadaannya telah memikat mata hitam lainnya. Ayahnya pernah berkata, bila ia bertemu dengan bintang hutan, ia harus segera menjauh dari binatang tersebut atau berpura-pura mati dengan menahan aliran udaranya. Kini ia akan mengalaminya.

Dengan sedikit gesekan tanah kecil dari kaki makhluk tersebut, bocah pembawa ranting kayu tersebut telah menyadari kehadiran lain yang berada di dekat lingkungannya. Napasnya tertahan kaget melihat sosok itu.

Seekor rusa muda!

Jarak antara mereka hanya berbanding beberapa belas langkah. Walau hanya seekor anak rusa muda, tetaplah jelas terlihat bagaimana perbandingan tubuh mereka yang berbeda. _Lari! Lari…! _Batinnya berteriak keras dari dalam dirinya, namun lidahnya sendiri terasa amat kelu. Udara di sekitarnya seolah telah membekukan setiap persendian dalam kerangka tubuhnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bergetar tak karuan dan memandang takut pada lawan pandangnya.

Peluh keringat serasa mengalir dari wajahnya. Mereka masih saja saling bertukar pandang di antara udara dingin dan kesunyian yang berkeliling di sekitar mereka. _Ya! Lari! Larilah! Ia harus segera lari!_ Walau masih dengan kecemasan dan ketakutan yang masih menghantuinya, ia harus tetap dapat mengendalikan diri senormal mungkin.

Dengan sekali hirupan udara dan mata yang terpejam kuat, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari. _Larilah sejauh mungkin! Jangan menengok ke belakang lagi! Lari! Lari! _…dan jatuh. Baru sekitar dua tapak yang ia ciptakan dan ia langsung menjatuhkan diri pada permukaan rumput yang tidak dapat terbilang empuk. Ia membisikkan rintih kesakitan disela-sela suara angin yang menyapu helaian rambutnya. Ranting pohon yang telah dikumpulkan pun tersebar di sekitar tubuhnya dengan sia-sia.

Bunyi gesekkan kaki pada tanah dan beberapa ranting pohon yang terinjak terdengar sangat dekat pada pendengarannya. Rasa penasaran bercampur dengan ketakutan. Dengan sedikit menengok ke belakang, dari ujung matanya ia dapat menangkap bola mata hitam rusa tersebut. Rusa itu kini berada tepat di samping tubuhnya yang terbaring pada permukaan tanah dan rumput.

'Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini!' Beribu pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Pemuda kecil ini tak mampu lagi menatap wajah sang rusa. Yang dapat ia lakukan adalah tertunduk sambil menahan napasnya―berpura-pura seolah ia benda mati.

Cukup lama ia melakukannya hingga napasnya tak tertahankan lagi. Paru-parunya meronta minta diberikan oksigen segar. Mau tak mau, ia segera membuka mulutnya sambil terengah-engah kembali memasok udara bagi paru-parunya. Bagitu napasnya telah stabil seperti sedia kala, ia akhrinya kembali teringat akan rusa tersebut.

Kepalanya berputar ke arah tempat rusa tersebut sebelumnya berpijak, namun kini yang ada hanyalah hamparan rumput dengan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Wajahnya berkeliling melihat keberadaan rusa muda tersebut namun hasilnya nihil.

'Rusa itu kemana?' Ia masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tanpa hasil. Pada akhirnya ia harus menyerah untuk mencari dan memilih untuk melajutkan perjalannannya. Kakinya dan sikunya merasakan sedikit perih ketika harus kembali membangkitkan tubuhnya. Mungkin ada sedikit lecet, pikirnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, rusa muda tersebut telah pergi dan kini ia dapat merasa lega. Dengan sedikit rasa sakit pada tubuhnya, ia tetap memaksa untuk kembali menggapai ranting-ranting tersebut dan membawanya kembali dengan tali pada punggungnya. Sebab jika ranting-ranting ini tak ada, maka tak akan ada nyala api hangat di perapian mereka untuk malam hari ini. Ia harus selalu melakukannya di musim apapun―terutama musim dingin ini―karena setiap malam akan terasa dingin di hutan.

Di perjalanan ia kembali teringat doanya dengan adik kembarnya kepada Tuhan―mereka memohon agar rusa _santa claus_ segera sembuh. Mengingat hal itu, kembali membuatnya terbayangi wajah rusa muda yang ia temui di perjalannan.

Di kesunyian hutan, ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada jalan yang baru ia lewati. Bibirnya tak bergerak maupun mengeluarkan suara, tetapi saat ini ia sedang bertanya, 'rusa yang tadi, apa dia kenal _santa claus_?'

* * *

"Aku pulang, tolong bukakan pintunya," pemuda kecil itu bicara pada saudara kembarnya yang berada di dalam rumah sederhana mereka sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Baik, sebentar," balas saudaranya dan dengan sedikit bunyi kayu yang digeser, pintu pun terbuka. "Selamat datang," salam kakaknya manis sambil tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih," tangan berbalutkan sarung tangan tua yang dipakai kakaknya mengelus rambut _honey blonde_ adiknya.

Segera setelah kembali memasang kayu penahan pada pintu rumah mereka, sang bungsu meletakkan ranting kayu tua yang berada di punggungnya di samping perapian—sang sulung membantu adiknya merapikan ranting tersebut. Belum selesai sampai disitu, kini ia masih memiliki pekerjaan untuk membersihkan lukanya. Untunglah hanya sedikit lecet di siku dan lututnya.

"Len, kau terjatuh?"

"Em…, hehe… iya…," adiknya berusaha memperlihatkan senyumnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, berusaha meyakinkan gadis di hadapannya bahwa ini bukanlah masalah besar.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan air."

"Terima kasih…" Beruntunglah kakaknya tersebut mau berbaik hati untuk membantu adik kembarnya secara sukarela dan inisiatif sendiri. Sekembalinya sang kakak, adiknya menceritakan apa yang ia alami di perjalanan.

"Tadi aku bertemu rusa," adiknya membuka cerita dan sontak membuat kembarannya terejut.

"Sungguh!?" Entah mengapa kakaknya justru tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Mungkin yang ia pikirkan adalah rusa-rusa seperti di buku _santa claus_-nya.

"Hum! Iya!" adiknya mengangguk mantap. Sembari kakaknya membersihkan luka miliknya dengan kain yang telah dibasahi, adiknya kembali bercerita, "rusa muda dan bulunya berwarna coklat. Tubuhnya kira-kira sedikit lebih besar dariku, tetapi di kepalanya tak ada tanduk," ia tak ingin bilang bahwa saat itu ia ketakutan melihat sang rusa.

"Lalu?" Kakaknya bertanya antusias.

"Hm…" pemuda kecil itu berusaha mengingat rupa sang rusa sampai ia teringat sesuatu, "…matanya…"

"Matanya?"

"Matanya berwarna hitam pekat dan indah."

"Huh?" kakaknya tampak tak mengerti.

"Hei, apa menurut kak Rin rusa itu kenal dengan _santa claus_?"

"Eh? Um…, entahlah. Ada apa?"

"Mungkin jika ia kenal dengan _santa_, ia dapat membantu menyampaikan pesan kita pada _santa_!"

"Hoo! Benarkah?" Senyuman pada wajah mungil kakaknya kian membesar.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi semoga saja bisa."

"Ahh… aku ingin bertemu dengan rusa itu," harap gadis kecil itu. adik laki-lakinya entah harus bereaksi apa. Apakah bertemu dengan rusa itu adalah hal yang baik untuk saudarinya? Atau lebih baik jangan takutlah kalau-kalau hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi? Ia bingung mana yang seharusnya terjadi.

Malam kian menjemput mereka. Biasanya setelah membersihkan rumah, mereka segera pergi untuk tidur siang dan kembali bangun mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan guru mereka. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang harus segera pergi ke hutan untuk mengumpulkan ranting kayu setelah mereka kembali ke rumah dari sekolah—tapi ini bulan Desember dan sekolah diliburkan, maka adiknyaterkadang akan langsung pergi ke hutan di pagi hari, atau siang harinya—, kakaknya akan tetap tinggal di rumah menunggu kepulangan adik bungsunya. Terkadang pula, kakaknya akan pergi ke rumah bibi pembawa susu—tetangga mereka—untuk membantunya, baik memberi makan sapi dengan rumput, atau membantu membawa ember susu―, kemudian sebagai imbalannya ia dapat membawa pulang segelas susu dan beberapa keping uang logam.

Ayah mereka selalu pulang malam dan membawa makanan bagi mereka. Jika beruntung, terkadang ayah mereka dapat memburu angsa atau bebek dan membawa pulangnya sebagai makanan. Terkadang pula ayah mereka hanya akan membawa roti yang dibelinya dari kota. Ayah mereka adalah penebang kayu. Hampir tiga hari sekali atau seminggu sekali ia akan pergi ke kota untuk menjual hasil menebangnya.

Mereka juga memiliki kebun kecil di belakang rumahnya. Ayahnya akan menjual sebagian hasil panennya ke kota, dan sebagian lagi akan menjadi pasokkan makanan bagi mereka. Di musim dingin tidak banyak yang dapat mereka lakukan di kebun belakang rumah, tetapi tenang saja, mereka tidak akan kekurangan makanan sebab pasokkan hasil panen pada musim gugur kemarin telah mereka kumpulkan sehingga tetap cukup untuk menompang kebutuhan perut mereka di musim dingin.

Kini malam telah datang mengisi hari mereka. Angin malam yang semakin ganas membuat tubuh kecil mereka membutuhkan lebih banyak kehangattan. adiknya akan menumpuk ranting yang telah dikumpulkannya pada perapian dan membakarnya dengan korek api. Sementara itu, mereka akan menunggu kedatangan ayah mereka dengan makan malamnya juga.

Mereka dapat mengisi waktu menunggu dengan saling bercerita, bermain atau apapun, asalkan mereka harus tetap berada di rumah. Maka ketika itu, perbincangan mereka terpotong dengan suara ketukan pintu,

"ayah pulang," sebuah suara berat terdengar di balik pintu. Kakak perempuannya tak sabar untuk segera berlari dan membukakan pintu bagi ayah.

"Selamat datang," salam kakaknya.

"Hm…, terima kasih," ayah mereka telah datang dengan kantung yang ada di punggungnya serta satu kotak kayu kecil―yang ia tahu pasti itu telur. Si kembar itu dapat menebak bahwa itu adalah makan malam mereka. Ayah mereka baru pulang dari kota dan kini membawa pasokkan makanan bagi mereka.

"Apa yang ayah bawa?" Adik laki-laki bertanya sambil berjalan kepada ayahnya.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang kita punya. Hm…, disini ada roti, kentang, dan telur." Ayah mereka mengeluarkan isi dari kantung yang ia bawa dan mengangkat kotak kayu yang dibawanya.

"Ayah, masih ada lagi," kakaknya menyentuh kantung tersebut dari luar dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang tertinggal.

"Oh…, benarkah? Coba ayah lihat," ayah mereka kembali memasukkan tangan besarnya ke dalam kantung tersebut dan seolah menemukkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan ia berkata, "oh! Lihat apa yang ayah temukkan!"

"Sapasang sarung tangan!" Kakaknya berteriak senang melihat benda tersebut berada di tangan ayah mereka. Si kembar tersebut tak pandai mempelajari bagaimana menyembunyikan senyuman mereka ketika diberikkan hadiah.

"Hahahaha…, ini masing-masing sepasang untuk kalian. Kakak yang berwarna oranye, dan adik yang berwarna kuning," ayah mereka tertawa melihat rona merah mewarnai pipi anak kembarnya.

Tanpa perlu diperintah, keduanya telah mencoba sarung tangan yang diberikan oleh ayah mereka. "Rasanya hangat," komentar sang adik sambil mengeluskan tangannya yang telah terbungkus sarung tangan hangat pada pipinya.

Kakaknya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah anak-anak, simpan sarung tangan kalian dan sekarang waktunya makan. Kalian tidak ingin sarung tangan tersebut kotor 'kan?"

"Siap!" Keduanya segera berlari pada ranjang mereka dan menyembunyikan sarung tangan mereka masing-masing di bawah bantal tidur mereka―seperti saat mereka menyembunyikan gigi mereka untuk ditukarkan dengan sekeping koin oleh peri gigi.

"Apa yang ingin kalian makan malam ini?" Ayahnya bertanya dan dibalas dengan berbagai menu yang disebutkan anak-anaknya, seperti: kentang rebus dan telur, atau telur rebus dan roti, atau juga yang lainnya.

Ini adalah malam yang menyenangkan bagi keluarga kecil tersebut. Dan setiap malam yang mereka lewati hampir seluruhnya selalu dipenuhi gelak tawa keluarga tersebut. Walau tak bergelimpahan harta atau material, tetapi keluarga mereka sangat berkelimpahan oleh kehangatattan ikatan mereka.

Di malam harinya sebelum mereka terlelap, kakak sulung berkata, "Ayah, kata Len tadi ia bertemu dengan rusa."

"Hoo, benarkah? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya di jalan tadi aku jatuh, hehe…" adik laki-laki terkekeh kecil sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Ayah, apa menurut ayah rusa itu mengenal _santa_ _claus_?" Jelas ayahnya bingung dengan pertanyaan putri kecilnya tersebut.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ayah ingat_ santa claus _yang kuceritakan kemarin?"

"Iya, lalu?"

"Mungkin kita dapat minta bantuan rusa itu untuk menyampaikkan pesan pada _santa claus_." Putrinya berucap dengan polosnya tanpa tau apa yang ia sendiri katakan.

"Hmm…, mungkin saja," jawab ayahnya sambil tersenyum geli menahan tawa.

Malam itu mereka lewati dengan banyak tawa dan cerita. Ayahnya menceritakan banyak hal yang menyenangkan, begitu juga si kembar. Namun kali ini yang lebih banya mereka ceritakan adalah mengenai _santa claus_. Sang kakak yang perempuan biasanya akan lebih banya bicara, sedangkan sang adik lebih banyak mendengarkan dan ikut menanggapi baik dengan tawa ataupun senyumannya. Mereka terus mengisi kegembiraan di malam hari sampai mereka tak mampu lagi melawan kantuk dan mereka pun kembali pergi ke dunia mimpi yang ilusi.

* * *

Di hari-hari mereka berikutnya berlalu seperti musim dingin biasanya. Pagi hari adik laki-laki pergi ke hutan dan pulang di siang hari, atau juga mereka akan bermain terlebih dahulu di pagi hari, kemudian mengobrol pada sore hari dan kembali terlelap di malam hari. Terus berulanglah aktifitas tersebut sampai tibalah mereka di tanggal 24 Desember; malam natal. Di malam harinya ketika telah tiba waktunya untuk tidur, kakak perempuannya bicara:

"Aku tak menemukan rusa yang pernah kau katakan, Len," kakaknya berucap lesu dari balik selimut tidurnya.

"Hm…" adiknya bereaksi singkat.

"Mungkin _santa claus_ tak akan datang lagi ke rumah kita," kakaknya semakin tenggelam dalam balutan selimut hingga wajahnya tak tampak.

"…" Adik laki-lakinya hanya menatap atap rumah mereka dalam diam. Samar-samar terdengar isak tangis kakaknya yang tertahan.

"Bagaimana Len…" isak tangisnya semakin tak tertahankan. Adiknya masih diam, entah sudah tidur atau tak mendengar.

"Len…" kakaknya kembali memanggil adiknya lebih keras meminta perhatian. Tak ada tanggappan.

"Len…!" Kembali kakaknya memanggil tetapi tak ada tanggapan.

Kakaknya memutuskan untuk meraih tempat tidur sang adik yang ada di sampingnya namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, suara adiknya tiba-tiba terdengar, "ayo kita memasang kaus kaki natal kita."

"Eh? Apa?"

adiknya bangkit berdiri dari kasur tidurnya dan menatap ke arah kakaknya yang masih bergelut dalam selimutnya.

"Kita harus memasang kaus kaki natal kita 'kan? Dengan begitu _santa_ dapat menaruh hadiah di dalamnya."

"Tapi kita tak bertemu rusa itu. Bagaimana _santa_―"

"Pasti santa akan datang!" Adiknya berkeras meyakinkan.

Terdiam dalam beberapa saat sampai adiknya kembali berkata dengan senyum polos di wajahnya, "_santa _akan tau kita anak yang baik, hehe…"

Kakak kembarnya menatap lekat wajah tersenyum adiknya dan dengan menghapus air matanya yang tertinggal, sang kakak meraih tangan kecil adiknya untuk bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti perjalanan adiknya ke perapian dengan sebelumnya berucap, "iya…, kita anak yang baik."

Di malam natal yang membisikkan kesunyian malam, kedua kembar itu menggantung kaus kaki mereka masing-masing di atas perapian dan berdoa. Mereka memohon kepada Tuhan agar _santa_ tau bahwa mereka bukanlah anak yang nakal. Mereka juga berbicara banyak hal dengan Tuhan. Mereka meminta maaf kepada Tuhan atas segala kesalahan mereka di tahun kemarin, mereka juga memohon agar Tuhan selalu memberkati mereka. Mereka menutup doa mereka dengan 'Amin' dan kembali pada lingkupan kasur nyaman mereka.

Di malam natal itu, kedinginan malam semakin melingkupi mereka, tetapi dibanding itu, sebuah kehangatan di hati mereka begitu besar. Rasa bahagia natal telah terjadi pada diri mereka. Dan di balik kaca jendela rumah mereka, beribu bintang indah telah menjadi atap langit yang menghiasi rumah kecil hangat mereka.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, adiknya terbangun akan teriakan keras kakaknya. Cahaya mentari pagi natal menusuk matanya dari balik kaca jendela, dan suara kakaknya yang memanggil-manggil dirinya semakin menariknya pergi dari daerah nyamannya di kasur. Dengan rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa, adiknya datang ke arah perapian—asal suara kakaknya tersebut terdengar—bersama selimut miliknya yang bertengger di kepala dan tubuhnya,

"Ada apa?" Tanya adiknya masih setengah tak sadar.

"Rusa!"

"Rusa?" adiknya balik bertanya.

"Ada rusa di kaus kaki natalku!"

"Heh?" adiknya bertanya bingung. Ia harus melihat sendiri apa yang dimaksudkan kembarannya dan barulah ia mengerti maksud dari perkataan tersebut.

Dua buah pasang bola mata berwarna biru laut kini tampak berbinar di hadapan sebuah boneka rusa kayu cantik telah berada dalam kaus kaki kecil seorang gadis manis berpita putih. Memang tak muat untuk memasuki seluruh tubuh rusa kayu tersebut, hanya bagian kaki dari rusa tersebut sajalah yang dapat masuk.

Anak kembar tersebut melihat takjub kepada boneka tersebut. Rusa kayu tersebut persis seperti yang pernah dilihat adiknya. Berwarna coklat, tanpa tanduk, dan mata hitam yang indah.

Mereka berdua terpana sesaat hanya untuk terus melekatkan pandangan mereka ke arah rusa tersebut. Dari arah punggung mereka, mereka dapat mendengar bunyi langkah kaki dan suara, "hei, ada apa anak-anak?" tanya pemilik suara langkah kaki tersebut.

"Ayah! Lihat! Ada rusa di kaus kaki natalku!" Kakaknya seolah tak mengenal lelah untuk berteriak gembira. Ayahnya yang melihat rusa tersebut hanya tersenyum senang lalu mengelus rambut tidur anak perempuannya. "Bagaimana denganmu, apa yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya ayah kepada anak laki-lakinya.

"Eh…, entahlah. Aku belum melihatnya." Jawab pemuda kecil pada ayahnya. Anak laki-laki itu meraih kaus kakinya, namun baru saja mengangkatnya terasa ada hal ganjil. Kaus kaki pemuda kecil itu kosong tak terisi.

"Tak ada apapun." Jelasnya.

"Benarkah?" Ayahnya bertanya tak percaya.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Kakaknya tak percaya dan melihat sendiri kaus kaki adiknya yang memang kosong.

"Hm…, mungkin _santa_ lupa membawa hadiah natalku, haha…" adiknya berusaha tertawa kikuk untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Tidak mungkin! Len anak yang baik! Len sangat baik! Tidak mungkin _santa_ melupakan hadiah untuk anak sebaik Len!" Kakaknya berkeras tak percaya apa yang terjadi.

"…ahahah, sudahlah kak, tidak apa." Len hanya dapat mengaruk kepalanya. Berusaha tertawa seceria mungkin untuk pagi natal. Namun, bukankah seharusnya ia tak berbohong? Karena jauh di dalam dirinya, sebuah pertanyaan berkecamuk dengan hebat: _'Kau…, adalah anak yang nakal, …Len?'_.

Bukan hanya kali itu ia mendengar Rin mencapnya sebagai anak yang baik. Bukan hanya Rin dan ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah anak yang baik. Teman-teman, tetangga, guru…, semua orang yang mengenalnya telah mencapnya dalam daftar anak yang baik, namun lihat kenyataannya sekarang. _Santa_ tak mengisi kaus kaki-mu. Mungkin memang kau harus menerimanya Len. Kau bukanlah anak yang baik di mata semua orang…, terutama bagi _santa claus_.

"…Len…" kakaknya tak tahan untuk melihat adiknya terus menundukkan wajahnya dalam diam untuk menekan rasa sakitnya.

Tangan mungil kakaknya menyentuh jari jemari Len, "kita dapat memainkan rusa ini bersama," kakaknya menyodorkan rusa kayu miliknya kepada adiknya sambil tersenyum memberi penghiburan, "rusa ini hadiah natal kita!" kata kakaknya lagi.

"Hahaha…, terima kasih," pemuda kecil itu membiarkan kakaknya untuk tetap memeluk rusa kayu itu, sedangkan iya membalas tawaran baik kakaknya dengan mengelus rambut sang kakak dengan bahagia.

Ayah mereka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak kembarnya kemudian berkata, "baiklah anak-anak, sekarang waktunya sarapan. Ayo bersihkan kasur kalian terlebih dahulu."

"Baik!" Keduanya melakukan lomba siapa yang pertama kali menyelesaikan pekerjaan membereskan kasur mereka. Keduanya bersemangat melakukan hal tersebut tetapi tampaknya ada sesuatu yang membuat adik kecil tersadar.

"Kenapa Len?" kakaknya memperhatikan sang adik yang tertidur pada lantai kayu dan meraih-raih sesuatu di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Ada sesuatu di bawah tempat tidurku," jelasnya.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Um… entahlah― Ah! Dapat!" Tangan pemuda itu sukses meraih benda tersebut dan ketika ia menariknya keluar, keduanya tak dapat berkata apapun,

"…sepatu _boots_." Kata adiknya.

"Bagusnya…!" puji kakaknya melihat sepatu _boots _berwarna kuning tersebut. Ketika adiknya berinisiatif mencoba untuk mengenakannya, ukurannya sangat pas dan nyaman untuk dipakai bagi kaki kecilnya.

"Len! Kurasa itu hadiah natalmu dari _santa_!"

"Benarkah?" Adiknya masih menatap lekat sepatu yang ada digenggamannya.

"Hum! Mungkin karena tak muat ditaruh di kaus kaki, makanya _santa _menaruhnya di bawah tempat tidurmu!"

Adiknya hanya terdiam masih melekatkan pandangan pada sepatu _boots_ coklat tersebut. "Len?" Kakaknya bertanya melihat reaksi sang adik.

"…Ini berarti kita anak yang baik 'kan?"

"Eh?"

"Karena _santa_ memberi kita hadiah, berarti kita adalah anak yang baik!" Adiknya menyimpulkan sambil memeluk sepatu _boots_ barunya dengan bahagia.

"Iya benar!" Kakaknya mengiyakan sambil ikut memeluk rusa kayu miliknya dan kakaknya.

Keduanya saling berpelukan bahagia menyadari bahwa mereka bukanlah anak yang nakal. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang baik, dan Len sekali lagi harus menerima kenyataan ini.

Tertawalah mereka dalam kebahagiaan, mendapatkan hasil bahwa mereka adalah anak yang telah membawa kebaikan di tahun ini. Mereka terus berpelukan erat saling tak ingin dipisahkan dari rantai kebahagiaan mereka.

"Ah…, apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian saling berpelukan, eh?" Ayahnya datang sambil tertawa melihat kedua anaknya.

"Ayah! Kami bukan anak yang nakal! _Santa_ memberi kami hadiah di hari natal!" Putrinya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan membuat ayahnya tertawa.

"Tentu saja," kata ayahnya sambil membalikkan badan dan kembali berjalan ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. "Oh ya, ayah akan pergi ke kota pagi ini, kalian mau ikut? Mungkin kita dapat membeli beberapa permen natal di toko permen," ayah mereka memberikan penawaran sambil terus berjalan menjauh.

"Sungguh kami boleh ikut?" Kakaknya bertanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

"Asyik!" Teriak sang kembar berbarengan dengan kompaknya. Pada akhirnya mereka kembali melemparkan tawa satu sama lain.

* * *

Ini merupakan natal yang membahagiakan bagi mereka. Tepat setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dan bersiap diri, mereka pun meninggalkan rumah mereka untuk pergi ke kota. Jarak dari rumah mereka ke kota memang agak jauh dan melelahkan, tetapi dengan bahagianya mereka tetap berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak hutan hingga sampai ke kota. Pepohonan di sepanjang jalan mereka telah kehilangan daunnya, dan udara di sekitar mereka semakin dingin. Mereka harus mengenakan baju hangat untuk membuat diri mereka hangat, juga sarung tangan kesayangan mereka, dan sepatu _boots_ baru bagi sang bungsu.

Di perjalanan mereka telah membayangkan aneka permen apa saja yang dapat mereka beli. Mereka sangat jarang mengunjungi kota, karena itu, berbagai bayangan tentang kota kini telah mereka gambarkan masing-masing pada imajinasi mereka. Waktu cepatlah berlalu dan inilah mereka tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju.

Kesan pertama mereka ketika di kota adalah, ramai.

Lampu-lampu natal yang menghiasi jalannan tampak bersinar dengan indahnya mengitari jalan dan pertokoan. Banyak sekali pertokoan dan rumah yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan juga sangat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang melewati mereka. Anak-anak kecil seusia mereka tampak bersemangat dan beberapa dari mereka telah menggenggam permen dan hadiah natal di tangan mereka. Anak kembar ini bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka dapat mendapatkan hal seperti itu juga nanti.

Di toko permen yang mereka pilih untuk kunjungi, mereka dapat melihat beraneka permen dengan warna yang beragam pula mengisi penuh toko tersebut. Saking kagumnya mereka tak dapat memutuskan apa yang harus mereka pilih. Hal ini di luar bayangan mereka sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya, paman pemilik toko membantu mereka untuk memilih beberapa permen warna-warni, dan permen apel manis untuk mereka nikmati.

Rasanya kedua kembar ini enggan untuk kembali pulang dan ingin tetap menikmati keajaiban toko tersebut, tetapi apa yang mereka inginkan telah mereka dapatkan, dan sekarang adalah waktunya kembali pulang. Di perjalanan pulang mereka, keduanya memutuskan untuk saling memakan masing-masing permen mereka satu butir.

Mereka melewati berbagai toko yang cantik. Toko pakaian, potong rambut, peralatan, kue, dan yang paling menarik perhatian mereka sebagai anak kecil adalah toko mainan. Keduanya seolah terhipnotis oleh mantra toko tersbut. Sang ayah yang menyadari bahwa kedua anaknya telah tertinggal di depan etalase toko mainan segera kembali menjemput mereka.

Ayah mereka telah berkata bahwa sekarang waktunya kembali, tetapi sebelum mereka akan kembali berjalan, kakak perempuan meminta diberi waktu untuk mengunjungi toko mainan tersebut. Ayah mereka menunggu di luar sedangkan keduanya masuk ke dalam toko tersebut dan tampak berbincang dengan si pemilik toko kemudian kembali keluar dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya ayah mereka.

"Hehehe…" Keduanya hanya tertawa kecil kemudian melihat ke arah kaca depan toko yang baru mereka masuki.

Disana, kakek tua yang mengelola toko tersebut tengah menaruh sebuah boneka rusa kayu pada etalase tokonya yang telah dihiasi berbagai lampu natal dan miniatur sebuah hutan yang dipenuhi salju.

"Kalian menjual boneka rusa kalian? Kenapa?" Ayahnya bertanya setengah tak percaya.

Kedua anaknya hanya tertawa kecil dan kemudian menyodorkan sedikit uang yang mereka peroleh hasil dari penjuallan mereka, "kami ingin rusa itu seperti rusa yang Len temui di hutan," Jelas putri kecilnya.

Ayahnya hanya menatap kedua anaknya sambil menghela napas menanggapi kedua anaknya setengah tak percaya mengenai jalan pikiran anak mereka. Tak bisa menunggu lebih lama, mereka harus melanjutkan perjalanan untuk kembali ke rumah hangat mereka yang telah menanti.

* * *

Rusa kayu yang dengan indahnya menjadi penghias etalase toko mainnan itu tetap berdiri pada tempatnya dan memperhatikan orang yang berlalul-lalang dari balik kaca toko dengan mata hitamnya yang indah. Mata hitamnya terus menatap apa yang dilihatnya hingga butiran salju putih yang indah menghujani bumi.

Memperindah natal rusa tersebut dan dua anak kembar yang sedang berjalan dengan senyum di wajah mereka. Salah satu anak berbisik kecil sambil menatapi rusa tersebut, "mata hitam pekat yang indah."

* * *

**Merry Christmas 2013! - 25 Desember 2013, 00:00 - 152 cm**


End file.
